(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a structure to expand and enhance a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card, and more particularly provides an improved modular structure to expand and enhance SIM card functionality.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement in science and technology, the technology of mobile communication devices has also developed by leaps and bounds. Early mobile communication devices had a single function, while present mobile communication devices are already provided with functions including high speed transmission, multimedia functionality, electronic purchasing, and so on.
Electronic purchasing is one of the current most widespread applications, whereby, after a mobile communication device connects to the Internet; electronic purchasing is generally carried out through an operation interface of a handset. However, such electronic purchasing must be carried out through an Internet connection; however, not all mobile communication devices support broadband Internet access, thereby limiting effectiveness thereof.
Hence, operators have developed Dual-interface cards provided with contactless sensor functionality. Referring to FIG. 1, which shows an external elevational view of a Dual-interface card of the prior art, and it can be clearly seen from the drawing that a Dual-interface card 1 is fitted with a chip 10 and defined with a through hole 11. Moreover, a flexible board 2 is attached to the Dual-interface card 1, and the flexible board 2 is provided with contacts 20 and a user identity chip 21. The contacts 20 form electrical contact with the chip 10, and the user identity chip 21 penetrates the through hole 11. Accordingly, the Dual-interface card 1 can still be inserted into a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card slot of a mobile communication device after being attached to the flexible board 2.
Furthermore, an antenna 23 extends from the flexible board 2 via a flexible flat cable 22. Hence, after, the Dual-interface card 1 is attached to the flexible board 2 and installed into a mobile communication device, then the mobile communication device is able to carry out contactless transaction via the antenna 23 of the flexible board 2 and the user identity chip 21. If the user identity chip 21 is stored with account data and financial data interchange, then the mobile communication device is able to carry out sensor transactions with the contactless sensor station.
However, the following problems and shortcomings still exist in the usage mode of the aforementioned Dual-interface card 1 combined with the flexible board 2, and are in need of improvement:
The Dual-interface card 1 of the prior art is attached directly to the flexible board 2, and account data of the user is burned into the user identity chip 21, and the user identity chip 21 connecting control signals enable mutual communication effectiveness with the mobile communication device. However, such a scheme causes the user to have to replace the original SIM card or system operator, thereby making it difficult to promote, as well as impinging upon the rights and interests of the original communication system operator (having to replace the SIM card), and thus easily causing cut-throat market competition.
Hence, it is the strong desire of the inventor and manufacturers engaged in related art and purpose of the present invention to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to resolve the problems and shortcomings of the aforementioned prior art.